second chance
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Lots of mistakes were made in the past and going with Sauske to orochimaru was one off them. Sakura would do anything to make it right, to her village: to Naruto even if that means going to the past with him while he despises her so fiercely. She will make it right. This is her second chance. sakux? naruxoc adopted from rise against71
1. Chapter 1

Share

**Author's Note: This is my second attempt at a fic and I hope this goes better than the first one. Also I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter.**

(only going to do this once)Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Second Chance – Chapter1

The Dream

"blah"- Talking

_Blah – _thoughts/dream

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otogakure, a village which has been an enigma to the ninja world for the past two decades. Other than the fact that it resides in the Rice Field country, its location is unknown. It was founded by a former Sannin of Konohagakure no sato, Orochimaru. It's ninja use techniques that attack one's sense of hearing making them very deadly.

For the past 7 years Konoha and Oto have a bitter relationship at best. Ever since the failed Oto-Suna invasion there has been bad blood between these two villages. But luckily for them and the nations around them, there has been no fighting between either armies and not much blood spilled.

The man that founded this now powerful nation is no sitting in a dimly lit room. In this room is a large round table with five seats. In the middle of the table is a large map showing the rice field country and fire country.

"You called, Orochimaru-sama?"

The snake sannin turned around to see a white haired man bowing at his feet.

"Yes Kabuto, it's time to begin the final plan. Wake them and bring them here."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." With out question, Kabuto left the room and headed toward the living quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Silence. Not a sound to be heard. A pink haired woman opened her eyes to see she was laying in the silent dark abyss. She stood, not knowing how exactly,but standing none the less. Surveying her surroundings, she sees the same dark abyss that she saw before, all around her, although she she could see her self, perfectly defined. And yet she is surrounded by only darkness and silence._

_A faint sound breaks the deathly silence. The woman turns to where the sound came from, and sees an orange dot in the distance. She started to walk cautiously toward the orange dot. _

_The same sound replays over and over again like a broken record, getting louder as she closes in on the faint sounding orange dot. Now, as she inches closer, she see that the orange dot is a blond haired boy in an all orange clothing. _

_Closer and closer she gets, now clearly hearing what the blond boy is saying to her._

"_Why...Why would you leave me alone Sakura?"_

_The pink haired woman suddenly stopped realizing who the boy in orange was. _

"_Naruto?"_

_She stands frozen as she sees her former comrade standing in front of her. Now the boy starts to walk towards her until he is at arms length apart form the woman._

"_Why Sakura? WHY!"_

_In a blinding rage the boy thrusts his arm forward, clutching the womans neck. _

"_WHY!" he screams as he clutches her with both hands and tightens his grip on the womans neck while lifting her body in the air . The pink haired woman struggled to loosen the boys grip. She tries to separate his hands from her neck with all her power but to no avail._

"_Naru...I...sor..ry." is all the woman could cough out as the boy closed his grip on her neck. _

_In a last ditch effort, the woman kick the boys stomach with all her strength. Feeling the sharp pain in his stomach the boy released the woman and collapsed to the ground._

_Then the woman sprinted away as fast as she could to get away for the boy. Not knowing were she will go in this abyss but she just needs to get away. While running she looks back and sees the blond boy running at her and gaining._

"_SAKURA! SAKURA!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura? Sakura?"

The woman flings up out of her deep slumber gasping for air. She looks around looking for the blond boy and only sees that she is sitting in her room.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

She looked over to her right to see her white haired mentor, Kabuto Yakushi, sitting at her bed side. She paused and realized that it was only a dream.

"Sakura?"

"Yea, I'm fine Kabuto-sempai, just a bad dream."

"Okay well, Orochimaru-sama needs you for a mission so get dressed and be in the briefing room in twenty minutes."

With a nod form his student the white haired medic left the room and headed for the others room to wake them up.

The woman sat in her bed motionless, trying to comprehend the meaning of her dream. This was fifth time she had this dream in the last month and had lost count what time this was this year. Why? Why was she having this dream over and over again? What did she do to deserve these guilt trips.

Each time she asked this question she was met with the same answer. 7 years ago she left everything behind. Her family, her friends, her future all for one person. A person she thought she was in love with.

Realizing that her thinking was wasting her time, she got out of bed and headed for her bathroom. She slips out her pajamas and stepped into the shower. The rush of warm water felt good on her cold sweaty body. Now fully awake, she dries off, puts on a robe, and walked into her room. She opened her dresser and picked out her regular mission clothes. A gray tee-shirt, a purple flak jacket, and a pair of black cargo pants going just past her knees. Then she picked up her purple sound forehead protector and tied it in her classic style holding her bangs up.

Feeling that she was ready she walked at the door, slipped on her purple ninja sandals, and walked out her room walking toward the briefing room. She was egar to see what Orochimaru had in store for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please review. It's a writers fuel. The last time I wrote a story I didn't get any reviews so I stopped writing. So please if want to see more of this story, please review. Constructive criticism is also welcomed."**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'd like to thank all of those that reviewed last chapter. I think I got a good amount. Anyway without further interruption I'd like to present chapter 2. I also apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter.**

**WARNING: Slight manga spoilers appear in this chapter. Nothing too big just some names and faces.**

A Second Chance

Chapter 2: Briefing

Another beautiful afternoon blesses the citizens of Konohagakure no Sato. Children play, women gossip, and men brag on the busy streets of this buzzing metropolis. A wonderful day that these people deserve after all the pain, death, and destruction these people have gone through over the years. 19 years ago the infamous attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Families were torn apart as the demon fox destroyed all in its path, but all could have been much worse if it weren't for the efforts of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He sacrificed his own life to save those of the villagers by sealing the soul of the Kyuubi into his new born baby boy.

Then 12 years late the village was attacked by the armies of Suna and Oto. Thanks to evacuation efforts few civilians were killed as their empty homes and businesses were destroyed by the Suna-Oto army, as well a portion of forest were an epic yet mostly unknown battle took place. The vessel of the Kyuubi single handedly saved the village from the vessel of the one-tailed demon, Shukaku. But the villagers had there attention on the battle with in the city as Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, gave his life, trying to stop the Orochimaru.

But the worst of all came 3 years ago when the origination of Akatsuki launched an attack on the village attempting to capture the vessel of the Kyuubi for their attempts to take over the world. It was a battle of epic proportions with dozens of A and S-class nins using all their best techniques against each other but in time the members began to fall one by one. Of the 8 members that came to attack Konoha, 6 were killed and only Pein and the leader Madara Uchiha escaped. Both of them dropped off the face of the earth as no trace of them has been found since.

Not all was victory for Konoha as hundreds of civilians were killed and thousands left homeless after the great destruction from the attack, as well as many highly skilled shinobi in the proses of defeating the infamous organization. The biggest name on the list of casualties was the Toad sannin, Jiraiya. He was killed fighting his former student Pein. Jiraiya fought gallantly as he used all his power to defeat his pupil only to fail in the end. Also on the deaths list was Asuma Sarutobi. He met his end against the supposed immortal Kakuzu. He was avenged by his student Chouji Akimichi as him and the ANBU Tenzo, under the code name, Yamato as the pair finished of each of Kakuzu's hearts to finish him.

One loss, that wasn't on the casualty report, was the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. She wasn't killed, but after the death of Jiraiya, she went in the seclusion because of her great depression. Because of this, the village began to discuss who should become the the 6th Hokage. After much discussion, Kakashi Hatake was chosen to succeed Tsunade because of his part in the death of Itachi Uchiha.

But, after the all the devastation, these people live on like nothing has ever happened to them. These people are happy and enjoying life in the sprawling metropolis they call home.

Now, jumping on the roofs of the of the village are two ANBU agents rush toward their destination. One dressed in a gray cloak with a mask resembling a wolf and the other in a black cloak with a fox mask.

"Man I hate patrols."

"Stop whining Wolf. It's just a simple patrol mission. We walk around woods for the day, big deal. Besides, it's our job. All ANBU have to do them once and a while."

"Its not the mission that I don't like it's the getting back home at like 1 in the morning."

"Well our shift ends at midnight, just stay closer to the village so it wont take an hour to get back."

"Whatever."

"Well we'd better start splitting up now. Turn on your com-link"

With that, the two ABNU forked out in different directions, heading in the the dense forest around the metropolis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking around Orochimaru's lairs could be confusing what with all the dark corridors that look almost exactly the same as all the others but it has become something Sakura is a custom to. Even though Orochimaru constantly changes lairs, since all the lairs have similar structures, It doesn't take long to get used to the current one.

Sakura never really liked the lairs. Even before she came to one she was treated very badly on the way there by the Sound Four, because of how weak she was. So then when she arrived, Orochimaru nearly killed her right when she got it inside, because he thought he considered her useless. Luckily for her somebody stopped him.

_-Flashback-_

_Sakura knelt down on the ground praying to god that she would live though this._

"_I'm so sorry, but I have no use for you. So I'll just kill you here." the snake sannin brought up his sword Kusangi form his throat ready to strike down the girl kneeling before him. _

"_Actually Orochimaru-sama, I might have use for her."_

_Orochimaru looked behind him to see his white haired assistant he chucked as he wondered why Kabuto stopped him. "Interesting."_

"_Yes well during the chunin exams I noticed that she has excellent chakra control. She can be used in the medical field."_

"_Is that so?" Orochimaru looked back at the girl kneeling down on the brink of tears. _

"_Very well then." The snake sannin turned around, swallowed his sword, and walked casually away._

_-End Flashback-_

"Hows it going Pinky?"

_'O God not him' _with an annoyed look on her face, Sakura looked in the direction of the voice and saw exactly what she feared. Behind her was a very pale man with light blue hair, and a stupid grin on his face, showing his shark like teeth.

"What the hell do you want Suigetsu?"

"What I'm just walking around. Why do you sound so pissed Pinky?"

Sakura flashed through some seals, and disappeared behind Suigetsu and held his arms behind his back with one hand and placed the free hand on the back of his neck.

"If you call me Pinky one more time, I'll cut your spinal cord." As she said this her hand began to glow blue forming a chakra scalpel.

Telling she was serious, Suigetsu though it would be in his best interests to give in"Alright alright, Sakura. Just let me go."

Although Sakura knew that he would eventually call her Pinky again or come up with another annoying nick-name for her, she let him go and began walking toward the briefing room again.

"Hey wait Sakura, where are you going?"

Stopping in her tracks she sighed with obvious disgust and she turned around "If you absolutely have to know, I'm going to the briefing room. Orochimaru wants me for a mission."

"Really cause I'm going there for that exact reason. Lets walk together." Suigetsu walked up next to her wearing the same stupid grin that he had earlier. Sakura cursed silently in her mind. This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dimly lit room sat three men around a table with a large map of Hi no kumi in the middle.

One was the silver haired medic nin Kabuto. Next to him was the leader and founder of Oto, Orochimaru. Next to him was the snake sannin's prized pupil. A raven haired man with a completely emotionless look on his face.

All of a sudden, the door to this room opened to reveal The pink haired medic nin and the shark like swordsman.

"Ah Sakura-san, Suigetsu-kun. Sit down. We were about to discuss your mission."

The two sound nin obeyed the snake sannin and sat in the empty seats at the table.

"Now I want to make this very clear. This is an S-ranked mission and failure will not be tolerated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Alright so I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed again. Anyway a couple of people asked about the pairing situation and I'd like to tell you that it might be NaruSaku, it might not. I think I'll have you (the reader) vote on the pairing but not now. Cause the other choice will be Naruto and a character to be named later on in the story. Thats all I'm gonna say for now. **

**Anyway please review. Some readers have put my story on alert and one that favorited my story and didn't review. I know that you either like the story or want to see more, so please review. You need to review or else I won't post new chapters. So PLEASE review.**


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i don't own naruto

Share

**Author's Note: Well thanks to the two "Cold Days" I didn't have school Thursday and Friday so I got to type this weekend resulting in this chapter being a little a head of schedule. Yay for Winter in Chicago! Anyway I'll save the rest of my notes for the end. Hope you enjoy the long awaited new chapter. (Yes I delete the two authors note chapters)**

**I'm sorry for any bad grammar in this chapter  
><strong>

**A Second Chance - Chapter 3**

**Too Close For Comfort**

Sakura sat in her chair motionless, eyes wide open. Why would Orochimaru want her for an S-class mission. She never really worked for him directly. She had always work with Kabuto. She looked over to him. He noticed her and gave her a reassuring look and lightly mouthed 'Don't worry'. She looked over to Suigetsu and Sasuke. Suigetsu had a very menacing smile on his face. A very creepy mix of excitement and blood lust. Sakura shook a little bit in her chair. Then she saw Sasuke's normal expressionless face. He probably already knew he was getting a mission. Hell, he probably what the mission was. Sakura stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for somebody to break the silence. Finally, Orochimaru spoke.

"Now before I give you all the details of the mission. I want to know that your all in this 100%. If you don't feel up to the challenge-" He discretely turned his eyes toward Sakura for just a split second and then returned them to their original position, "You can leave now. I'll have a different mission for you if you do."

Sakura again sat motionless. She wanted to get up and leave. She didn't think she was ready for such a mission. She wasn't that good of a ninja. But she stayed seated. She had to prove herself to Orochimaru. This might be the only chance she got. So she sat there, silent, waiting for Orochimaru to speak again. Nobody else said anything either. They all were gonna do this.

"Wonderful. Now then," He took out a long rod and pointed to a spot on the map on the table. "This I our current position about 7 kilometers outside the borders of the Fire Country." He then moved his pointer to the north. "This is one of the Sound Villages military outpost 25 kilometers north from where we are now." He then moved his pointer to the west stopping it at a point in the middle of the fire country. "This is the Hidden Leaf Village, approximately 400 kilometers away form us now."

Sakura felt her stomach drop. "I think you all now were I'm going with this. We are going to destroy the Leaf village."

The Forest of the Fire Country seemed endless to the dark cloaked Anbu as he rushed passed the trees. All the different types of trees looked like a green and brown blur at the speeds he was racing at. It almost felt like he wasn't moving, more like the forest it self was rushing past him. He had to stop a couple just to make sure he wasn't crazy. It was an odd feeling.

There was a feeling that he liked out here in the forest. And that was the feeling of solitude. It was nearly silent. The only sounds he could here were the occasional bird's creeping or an insect buzzing around him. Just the natural sounds of the forest. It was wonderful. He was also alone. That was icing on the cake, the cherry on top of the sundae. It was a great feeling and he was throughly enjoying every moment of it. Yep it was like his own little slice of paradise.

"_Hey Fox, you there?"_

And just like that his beloved silence was taken from him by the voice of his partner, Wolf, on the com-link. He stopped on the nearest branch and against his will he answered his comrade. "What is it Wolf? Is anything wrong?"

"_Not really no. I just wanted to ask you something."_

Fox sighed. Frankly he was annoyed. So annoyed, he wanted to go though the com-link and punch his partner in the face for taking away his solitude. But he realized it would be easier to just give in rather than to fight. "What is it."

"_Why are you out here?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well didn't you just come back from a long term mission in the Mist Village like 2 days ago? Shouldn't you take a vacation or something?"_

Fox sighed again and took a long pause. This was a subject he defiantly didn't want to talk about right now. "It's nothing to concern your self with. Just drop it."

"_Why whats wrong? Did something happen between you and -"_

"Kiba! Just drop it"

"_Sorry, I just want to help you out man."_

"I know but it's not something you can't help me with. I just want to be alone right now."

There was another long pause. _"Okay, I'll um... I'll contact you if I anything happens."_

With that Fox's silence was returned to him. He stood motionless for a while, sighed again, and returned to jumping across the tree line in silence.

Sakura was speechless. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't back out now that she know what the mission was. Orochimaru might just kill her if did. That might be an exaggeration but she didn't want to find out. All she could do was stay silent and do what she was told. The snake sannin then spoke.

"The mission I'm assigning you is very critical to the operation. You are the diversion. You will travel to the south east side of the wall around the village. While you are on your way Kabuto and I will make our way to the military outpost and assemble the main forces of the attack and then we will make our way to the north east side of the Leaf's wall. We should be about an hour behind you. At Midnight you will break through the wall . Sasuke, you can summon a snake. It will probably be the easiest and quickest way to do it. Once you begin the destruction of the village the ninja will respond relatively quickly so you'll have to defend the snake until we arrive with the army. Once we do, we will flank the Leaf forces that you will be fighting and then continue the destruction on the village. Any questions?"

Sakura already questioning this plan. How were three people going to fend off the entire Leaf village for an hour? Also how was an army going to travel undetected all the way to the village. But before she can ask Suigestsu asked one of her questions.

"Wait a minute. How the hell can Me, Sasuke, and Sakura fend off the whole village?"

"Don't worry Suigetsu, you'll have help. I'll be sending a small regiment to assist you to fight the the Leaf's forces. Also another big part of your mission is to take out any Leaf nin patrolling the forest. That way the regiment I'm going to sent you can go thought the forest undetected."

"What about the rest of the army? How will you go undetected?" This time Sakura did ask her question .

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I have my ways." Orochimaru cracked a very creepy smile across his face. Sakura decided to just eave it at that. Both her questions were answered and she had nothing else to do but to just follow orders.

"Well if that settles everything, you have twenty minutes to gather any equipment you need and meat each other at the entrance of th lair. No go."

10 minutes later Sakura was in her room. She had gathered all her weapons and other equipment like kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, and soldier pills. Just normal equipment that any ninja should carry. She was currently staring at her self in the mirror, deep in thought. 'Oh god, can I do this? How can I attack the place that I was born. The place that I was raised. How can I fight all my old friends? What if I saw Ino or Kakashi? What if I saw my parents? What could I possibly say to them? What if I saw Naruto? Oh god he must hate me so much. I wouldn't blame him if he did. What can I say to him?'

She stayed there, staring at her self for what felt like an eternity. "I can't do this." She reached into her kunai pouch and pulled one out. She raised the sharp steel edge to the neck and looked at her self in the mirror again, thinking it could be the last thing she ever saw. She wanted to do it. She wanted to slide the black steel blade across her jugular vein and end her sadness. But she couldn't. Her arm wouldn't move. She sighed and put the kunai back into her pouch. And wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked in the mirror again and saw herself and she was disgusted with her self. She was better than this.

"No. I'm not gonna lay down and take the easy way out. I've made my choices in life and now I have to stick with them. What kind of person would I be if I just gave up. I may not be proud of what I've done but I'm damn proud of what I am now. I'm a ninja of the Sound and I will do my duty."She turned and walked out of her room, head held high and ready to face anyone from her past. She would rather she didn't though.

**AN: Now before you start freaking out, yes I know the mission is a little far fetched but it's the best I can think of for what I want to happen in the next few chapters. If did it any different I'd have to rethink pretty much the next 5 or so chapters. Also I know Orochimaru is pretty OOC but too bad. My story. Anyway that's all I got for you today. Remember to REVIEW! please. Oh and Go Bulls and Blackhawks.**

**.**


End file.
